


Soon

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur made his mind up about bottoming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for looking this over. 
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: Stubborn

Arthur was writhing when Merlin pumped his fingers in and out of him and yelled out when he came. 

Panting, Merlin leaned his cheek against Arthur’s thigh. “Can I do it today?”

Arthur shook his head. “No way.”

***

Merlin broke the kiss. They were snogging on the couch for hours now and his hard cock started to hurt. “Arthur?”

“Hmmm?”

“Could I…would you…?”

Arthur pulled back and looked at Merlin. “No. Nononononono. You’re not going to ruin me with that huge cock of yours. Sorry, Mister, not going to happen.” 

***

 

“Come on, you’ve taken dildos almost as big, you can take it. Why are you so scared, Arthur, I promise I’m not going to hurt you!” He loved Arthur, he really did, but sometimes Merlin was just hurt that Arthur didn’t trust him on this. 

“Almost being the key word here. I just can’t afford not being able to sit for weeks.” Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and kissed him softly. “How about I suck your brains out of your dick?”

***

“Damn, today you’re especially hard.” Arthur dug his hands into Merlin’s hair, a twinkle in his eyes. “I love it.”

Merlin rubbed his cock against Arthur’s thigh. “And you’re all wet and lose. How about…?”

Tensing up, Arthur let go of Merlin’s hair. “I don’t think so.”

***

Yelling out Merlin’s name, Arthur came harder than ever, writhing, impaling himself even more on Merlin’s prick. “More…come on, Merlin, more! Harder!!!!!!!!”

Merlin drove in one last time, tensing, roaring out his orgasm.

As they lay, trying to get their breaths back, Merlin softly kissed Arthur’s shoulder. 

“Fuck, Merlin…that was…why…why didn’t we do that before?”

Chuckling against Arthur’s sweaty skin, Merlin gently poked his side. “Oh, I think that was because someone was very stubborn about not being ruined by a monster. Made me feel like I’m a misshaped creature from the swamp.” He laughed. 

Arthur turned and wrapped his arm around Merlin’s middle. “Sorry about that. Guess I was just…I don’t know…can we do it again soon?”

Laughing at the excited shine in Arthur’s eyes, Merlin pulled him close for a kiss. “Give a bloke a break!”

“Soon?”

“Soon.”


End file.
